1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device with a heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronic technology, components of electronic devices, such as servers, generate a greater and greater deal of heat. The heat needs to be dissipated immediately to ensure the continued proper function of the electronic devices. Often, a plurality of fans is arranged at a side of the enclosure of the electronic device to generate airflow. However, the airflow will increase in temperature in the electronic device after cooling some elements, which affects the efficiency of cooling the elements farther down the path of the airflow.